


Moving Day

by matchamaxi



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchamaxi/pseuds/matchamaxi
Summary: Moving in together is a milestone for any longterm romantic relationship, especially one's that have existed since childhood.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 121





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Something very short and very dumb based on the fact that I've been moving in for two weeks and I still have boxes lined up against the walls lmao

"Kojiro, do you know where I put the box of coffee mugs?" Kaoru asked, digging through any number of boxes that were sat in what would eventually be the living room floor. Kojiro poked his head out from the room down the hall, scratching the side of his head as he thought about where he'd seen Kaoru leave the last box he had. 

"I think it should be in there with you? Wasnt it that old shoe box right there?" Kojiro questioned, pointing to the box sitting next to Kaoru's foot. Kaoru frowned as he shifted and flipped the top open, shaking his head as he groaned. 

"No, that's your old photo albums from God knows when." Kaoru grumbled, closing the box back up and sliding it out of the way. He winced as he sat back up straight, his back popping as he stretched. 

They'd been at this for hours now, dragging in box after box and struggling to get everything put together. Kaoru had been working on finding everything breakable and getting it put away, meanwhile he could hear Kojiro fussing and cursing at their bed as he tried to build it down the hall. They'd made remarkable progress, considering that today they'd almost been rained out. 

"Shit. Babe!" Kojiro called from the other room, following the sound of a rattling noise that Kaoru knew sounded suspiciously like the sound of a screw rolling off into oblivion. "Can you bring me that cup full of screws off the counter, please?" 

"Yeah, hold on." Kaoru called back, pushing himself back up off the floor and dusting his knees off before he climbed over various boxes. He found himself tripping over one, falling into another and hearing a very loud crashing sound under him. At the collection of noises, Kojiro came jogging back down the hallway and watched and Kaoru picked himself up off a box. "Well… I found the box of cups." He hissed, lifting his hand to find his palm bleeding ever so slightly. 

"Shit, come here. Rinse that off and I'll get a bandage before I clean those up." Kojiro pushed a few boxes against the wall, making a path for Kaoru to come into the kitchen and start rinsing the blood off his hand. As Kaoru did so, Kojiro grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom and made his way back. "Its alright, baby. We can always get more mugs, no problem." 

"I know, I'm just fucking irritated." Kaoru sighed, leaning his head against his other, still dry hand and the water washed over his injury. "Of course I had to fall on the one fragile box we had left." Kaoru grumbled, looking at Kojiro as he tore off some paper towels to dry his hand. He turned the water off and dried his skin down, Kaoru taking over holding the paper towels until Kojiro could find the end of the bandage roll. 

"I know, I keep dropping screws down the vent. I think we should take a break, come back at it with a fresh head in like, ten minutes?" Kojiro asked, wrapping up Kaoru hand tight but not too tight. He lifted the hand to his lips, giving it a kiss for good measure. Kaoru couldn't help but smile, as tired as he was. 

"Sure. Ten minutes, then we'll get back to work. Did we even eat today?" Kaoru asked, looking at Kojiro curiously as he tried to remember. The familiar ding of Carla on her charger caught his attention, her voice filling the house clearly. 

_"Last meal was yesterday, at 8:54pm."_

"Damn. It's been a whole day since we ate, huh?" Kojiro blinked as he looked at the time on the oven's clock and the noticeably dark outside world through the window, realizing just how late it had gotten on an entirely new day. Kaoru snorted, shaking his head as he noticed the time, too. 

"Perhaps we should take longer than ten minutes then. Maybe some food would help us calm down and help you stop being so shakey?" He offered, letting Kojiro take his uninjured hand. "We could go eat, and by the time we got back, I could help finish the bed. We could always finish working on the rest of this mess tomorrow."

"Its not like you to take breaks easily. You feeling okay?" Kojiro asked, smiling as he watched a faint blush rise to his husband's cheeks. "I'm kidding. That sounds like a great idea, baby. Of course, no restaurant is going to compare to my cooking." He teased, earning himself a gentle swat from Kaoru's good hand. 

"Don't be so cocky! Even if you're right!" Kaoru swatted at his shoulder, and Kojiro faked being hurt by the action only to smile and pull Kaoru into his arms for a good kiss. Kaoru rested his palms against his husband's chest, looking up at him with those beautiful golden eyes that Kojiro loved so very much. "We should go, before we fall out in the floor. Or, well… before you fall out like I already did."

"Right. We can decide on the way. You wanna walk or board?" Kojiro asked, smiling as he waited for the answer he already knew. 

"Board, obviously. Just try and keep up." Kaoru teased, poking Kojiro's nose as he freed himself from the hug to go grab their skateboards from the bedroom. 

Kojiro watched him go, content despite the massive pile of boxes they still needed to go through and the waiting box of broken coffee mugs. Moving was a lot of work. A lot more than they expected with how much each of them owned, he thought, but at least they had each other to get through it with.


End file.
